Tomb Raider- If There's A Future
by C.Teden
Summary: Lara wasn't the only Croft boarding the Endurance. Her younger sister, Alice, was also on board. She tried to save her sister, resulting in her getting lost on the island. With no help, no supplies, and no luck; Alice must find a way of surviving. If she wants a future, after all...
1. Chapter 1

_I keep doing this... Writing fanfictions which overlap several others I'm also writing. So, to get this out of my system, I shall write a brief intro to see if others will enjoy this. After all; it is all about what the reader wants..._

"Lara is the mature one, the smart one, the beautiful one. She's the special Croft. I'm just the illogical baby sister with a ridiculous outlook on life. I've been living in her shadow for too long, and now it's time for me to fight for myself. I am Alice Croft, the youngest daughter of Richard Croft and Amelia Croft. I'm stuck on an island full of armed psychopaths. This is my story of survival..."

_I don't give a damn if Alice contradicts the whole Tomb Raider series, I'm going to ignore that and keep it going. Alice came around in a dream after hours of playing the reboot of Tomb Raider (Love the game). It was such a vivid and exciting dream that I had to write about it... Below is a basic imagining of how Alice looked in the dream:_

About 5"3/4, athletic build from playing football (soccer) with friends. 17 years old.

Face is loosely the same as Lara's, but less stunning with larger eyes and smaller lips.

Hair is down below her shoulder-blades with a side-fringe which covers most of the left-side of her face.

Wears red tartan half-buttoned shirt (Sleeves rolled up to elbows) with a black tank top underneath, denim skinny jeans with a riveted belt and dark brown military-style boots. Wears a rusted gold medallion on her neck (has intricate markings on it with a face of an owl on it. Wears woolly fingerless gloves.

Weapons- A tomahawk, a pistol and a pickaxe (which is used for climbing).

_If you like the idea of it; please leave an endearing review, then I'll get right to it :)_


	2. Chapter 2- Actual first chapter

**The first official chapter! This goes straight into the action, I'll develop characters later :3 If I'm honest I don't like how I wrote this, but it's the opinion of the reader that matters :)**

Lara was the Croft sister that everyone loved. She was the beautiful one, the smart one, the optimistic one, the friendly one. Lara was everyone's favourite because she was so close to perfection. Alice Croft was the younger sister, born four years after Lara. She had been left with the plain genes after Lara was finished with the womb, and sometimes Alice resented her for it. After all; she could have been that amazing. They didn't get along that much, but she and Lara had to stick together since their parents had mysteriously disappeared all those years ago...

The storm happened way too quickly, out of nowhere. It began with Alice playing beer pong with Roth, then suddenly her body was thrown to one end of the capsizing ship. Her back almost broke when she hit the metal wall, and she groaned from the pain, winded. A mixture of alcohol and freezing seawater hit her, and dragged her out through the cracking windows. They smashed upon impact, cutting into Alice's tender flesh. The only evidence of a scream being the bubbles rising to the surface. When she fell into the depths of the ocean, her seizure-like movements turned into her body shutting down. Fear had paralysed her completely, and she was going to drown. Her mind begged for some movement, a finger at least. Alice could see through the clear barrier between her and life, the Endurance tearing in half, people desperately trying to survive. She felt her body become numb, and her descent into death was closing in. She acknowledged the facts, closed her eyes and waited for the fateful moment when her brain would completely shut down. The impact of the ship crashing into the ocean caused a giant wave, dragging Alice's body away. As she lost consciousness, she reached the unwelcoming shore.

The sound of dripping became way too much for Alice's unconscious state to handle. Her chestnut brown eyes snapped open, and she groaned. The ground was tentatively scratching at her bare skin, and caused great discomfort for her bones. Alice shifted slightly, and sat up with extreme difficulty. Everything ached from being on the ground for so long. She didn't even know the time of day. Then she finally saw what surrounded her. Bodies. She covered the scream with her mouth, and backed away. Rotting flesh, skeletons, severed limbs. The smell was repugnant, as was the sight. Alice must have appeared to be dead, explaining her presence with corpses. Having nearly drowned and being generally pale must have saved her life. Alice stumbled to the wall, and looked around the room. This place was definitely not the beach... The only exit was really high up, but it was worth a shot. A fear of heights had to be ignored at this point as Alice climbed up. A few grooves in the wall acted as the escape, her hands digging into the rough material as she pulled herself upwards. Not even her gloves prevented the spiky walls from cutting into her palms. She grabbed the ledge before she fell, and hoisted herself up. She dragged her tired body towards the other end, and scrambled up the wall to the next ledge. Alice swung her legs over the other side, and fell down to the tropical ground. "Shit!" She cried when she hit the floor. She dusted herself off, and looked back at the building behind her. It was made entirely out of rock. The bodies were stored inside the caves. Alice's knees buckled from under her, and she hit the soft, grassy floor and sobbed. All those bodies around her, rotting skin touching her, dead eyes staring at her. "What would they want with bodies?" She asked herself, a little too late. She looked ahead, and saw numerous bodies crucified throughout the horizon ahead of her. Some were extremely close, some far away. They looked ritualistic. Alice sighed to herself, and began her descent into the forest. It was darker than she'd originally expected, but it was still light enough to see. She trekked through, dodging past the sharp branches and thorny plants. A few caught her arms, grazing the skin and leaving thin white scratches. The forest appeared to be empty, besides a few rabbits and deer. Her eyes settled on an abandoned campsite near the centre of the woods, and sped towards it. Alice stopped completely in her tracks when she heard voices. Male voices. "I'm telling ya! This woman escaped! And the whole thing just caved in!" The voice was gruff, and slightly threatening. Alice hid behind a thick tree, and listened in. "No way! Nobody has escaped that place, even I hated going in there." Another man said. Alice looked from behind the tree to see them stand around the fire-pit. They wouldn't plan on leaving any time soon. Alice looked around for something to use as a weapon. The initial thought of inflicting pain on someone didn't really bother her at the time, so she looked for anything sharp, or at least something capable of causing pain. A light flashed across something shiny on the ground, and Alice's hands darted for it. Under the dead leaves was a rusty weapon. It looked like an axe, but small and lightweight. All of those Call of Duty games had taught her a lot; it was a tomahawk. She hesitantly looked towards the men, and pulled the sharp weapon from the ground. One was sitting by the camp, attempting to light the fire. The other was standing guard, wielding an assault rifle. Alice knew she had to kill them, but who would she kill first?

**Boom! Gave you people a choice. The guy sitting down? Or The one standing guard? I hope you enjoyed this, it does mean a lot when people like my stories... As you can tell my self-confidence died before I was born, so I'm never going to be very happy with my writing... Leave your decision in your review, and decide on Alice's fate...**


End file.
